Cheetah
The Cheetah is a supercar featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In all its iterations the vehicle closely resembles a 1984-1996 Ferrari Testarossa, with each game's version following the design of the corresponding era: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, it looks like a slightly genericized and modernized Ferrari Testarossa F512 M. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a mid-80s Testarossa. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Cheetah resembles a Ferrari 512 TR Testarossa, albeit without the hidden headlamps, and with the rear lights of an Ferrari Testarossa F512 M. Looking at the shape of the car, its clear to see that it is mid-engine. However, when the hood is removed, in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the engine appears to be at the front, possibly due to programming limitations. This is in stark contrast to the design of the Testarossa in general, which has the engine placed behind the passenger compartment, just in front of the rear axle (mid-engine). However, in GTA San Andreas, the design is more faithful to the real-life counterpart, with the engine being evidently placed at the rear of the chassis, while the front is empty. The engine of the Cheetah sounds and looks like a V10. The Ferrari Testarossa started being sold in 1984 (The year when Vice City Stories is set). The first "red head" didn't sell enough until late 1985, and therefore, for the sake of having no irregularities about the comparison of the two cars, the developers of the game made the Cheetah scarce in Vice City Stories, spawning only in parking lots. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cheetah is reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto V. Unlike in previous games, the Cheetah is now based on the Ferrari Enzo with the front of the Enzo, Ferrari FXX, the Pagani Zonda and the SSC Tuatara. It also has a body of a Ferrari Enzo or FXX. It has the rear of a GTA Spano. The rear hood is inspired by the Mercedes CLK GTR as both of them have big engines and rear hoods. The carbon fibre stripe on the bonnet resembles that of the Pagani Zonda Tricolore. It is stated to be a 1970s prototype, put out by Grotti for limited production, and has a top speed of 220 mph, according to the website. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''3D Universe'' The Cheetah's acceleration is slightly inferior to other sports cars in the game, but handling, speed and braking are far superior to all others. Due to its low suspension, it hugs the road and is not prone to rolling over or spinning out of control when cornering at high speeds. However, GTA III's Cheetah has stiffer suspensions than those of the Banshee, Stinger and Infernus, making it incapable of handling bumps and curbs without compromising stability. For most of the 3D Universe it was the fastest car, but its top speed was a bit lower in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cheetah is one of the best performing cars in GTA V, being able to compete with the Adder, the Entity XF, the Turismo R and the Zentorno. Having a great speed and acceleration makes it useful for most situations, like robberies and police chases, and like its previous 3D universe rendition it also has extremely responsive handling and braking, making it much more agile than other super cars in the game. This makes it particularly useful in Online urban races where, in the hands of a considerably skilled driver, can easily turn through a street corner without having to decelerate much. The engine model appears to be a single-overhead camshaft V8, evidently by the exhaust manifolds seen when the rear hood is removed. The car features intercoolers located directly after the side-intakes, suggesting the car is turbocharged. The exact same engine model is found in the Turismo R, Osiris and the T20. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Cheetah-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cheetah can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery 3D Universe Rocket-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Rocket", an early iteration of the Cheetah in GTA III. Cheetah-GTAVCS-Artwork.png|Artwork of the Cheetah in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Cheetah-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|A prerelease screenshot of the Cheetah. Cheetah-GTAV-Screenshot2.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cheetah. Note the different Grotti logo from GTA IV on the front. Cheetah-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cheetah on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Benny'sOriginalMotorWorks-GTAO-Peyote.png|A covered Cheetah as seen in Benny's Original Motor Works. Variants VCPD/Police Cheetah The VCPD Cheetah is the police version of the normal Cheetah in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, meant to be a reference to the Ferrari Testarossa's appearance on the 1980s detective show Miami Vice. You can steal it from the two police officers after getting a 3-star Wnated level. It is distinctive from the normal Cheetah by having a strobe light inside and is colored like a normal Cheetah. Cheetah-GTAVC-police-front.jpg|A VCPD Cheetah in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Special Variants *During Grand Theft Auto in Grand Theft Auto III, the player can obtain a unique candy red Cheetah. Cheetah-GTA-GTA3.PNG|The unique Cheetah, as seen during Grand Theft Auto. *In the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories race Wi-Cheetah Run, the player has to race against three Cheetahs, two of which have special colors (brilliant red and sky blue), fireproofing and also tip-proofing. They can be obtained by remaining in the starting line until the end of the race and waiting for the other racers to cross the finish line. Then it has to be blown up using the player's car and pushed with the firetruck or the tank into one of the safehouses' garages. Oddly, if the player touches its wheels while performing the glitch, the vehicle will loose its unique traits. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III * Chaperone - The car is seen parked outside the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where the party takes place. After the police raids, a Mafia man flees with the car. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Race Tournaments - The player has to race against this car in Into The Country, SF to LV and LV Ringroad. Notable Owners *Lance Vance *Ricardo Diaz *Henry *Devin Weston Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Located in the Cartel Mansion in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. *In the Francis International Airport parking lot across the fire station. *Can be seen during the mission Chaperone. *Used as a trap for Claude in the mission Last Requests. *Used as the opponents' cars during the missions Turismo and Bling-bling Scramble. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parking area near Colonel Cortez' yacht in Ocean Beach. *North of Ricardo Diaz' Mansion, Starfish Island. *One of the competitors for the Sunshine Autos races. *The inclusion of the Cheetah in GTA Vice City, based on the Testarossa, is a reference to Miami Vice. This is also referenced by the artwork of the car, as well as the inclusion of the song "Crockett's Theme" in the game, also from the movie. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in Rodeo and Market, Los Santos; Paradiso in San Fierro; The Strip and Old Venturas Strip in Las Venturas . *Sometimes spawns in Doherty (very rare). *Found parked in front of a house in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas (only when wanted for export). *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Thursday only). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the Francis International Airport parking lot across the fire station. *In the Cartel Mansion, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale (may not always spawn). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Northernmost road on Starfish Island. *A randomly colored Cheetah is in front of Diaz's Mansion on Starfish Island. *In front of Lance's hotel in Downtown. *In the parking lot behind the hospital in Downtown. *Can be obtained by failing the mission Fear The Repo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $650,000 from Legendary Motorsport. *May be obtained during the mission I Fought the Law. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $650,000. Trivia General *The Cheetah is named after an animal with the same name, which is a type of feline capable of running at high speeds. This clearly refers to the car's superior performance in its class. * The Cheetah plays these radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: SF-UR ** GTA V: Non Stop Pop FM 3D Universe * The GTA Vice City Stories and GTA San Andreas renditions feature variations of wing mirrors, either featuring two on both sides, one on the driver's side or none. Unusually, for some Cheetahs without rear mirrors in GTA Vice City, a blacked-out dashboard strobe light used in the police Cheetah may be seen. ** These mirror and strobe configurations further emphasizes the relation to the Ferrari Testarossa. The car was uniquely available in the single driver-side mirror setup early in its production period due to legislations in Italy. The car featured on Miami Vice also has the same setup. * If the player bought it on Easter Basin Docks, it may have a vanity plate reading "IMY AK". This plate also appears on the Feltzer used in End of the Line and the BF-400 in Just Business. * The Cheetah shares a similar engine and horn sound with the Turismo in GTA San Andreas. * Among all other supercars and sports cars, the Cheetah owns the widest range of modifications in GTA San Andreas. * When respraying a Cheetah in Vice City Stories, the paintjobs will cycle through either of two sequences. The first one is: dark blue -> dark gray -> dark red -> cherry red, and the other is: green -> silver -> gold -> white. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, the Cheetah is considered the 4th fastest car in the game, with a top speed of 220 mph (355 km/h). It is beaten only by the Osiris at 3rd (with a top speed of 230 mph/ 370 km/h), the Entity XF at 2nd (with a top speed of 240 mph\386 km/h) and the Adder at first (with a top speed of 250 mph\402 km/h). *In GTA V, if the suspension is lowered to the maximum through Los Santos Customs, the Cheetah is able to drive right under high-suspension vehicles, such as the Sandking XL, at high speed and sometimes some low-suspension vehicles if driving head-on against them. This can also be done with the Turismo R. *The price of the car in GTA V is an evidence of its similarity with its inspiration car, the Ferrari Enzo as the Enzo costs €655,000 ($687,520). *Like the Turismo R, you can't pick prostitutes with this car, due to its tiny interior space. * The Cheetah on the car carrier in the mission Pack Man has a glass roof, suggesting it could have originally had a glass roof rather than a carbon fiber one. * In the enhanced version, the speedometer only reads up to 200 mph, despite claiming it can reach up to 221 mph. The same mistake is also on the Adder and Entity XF. * In the enhanced version, the Grotti Badge will glow when the high-beam lights are turned on. Navigation }} de:Cheetah es:Cheetah fi:Cheetah fr:Cheetah nl:Cheetah pl:Cheetah pt:Cheetah Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles